A Valentine's Day
by Annimayphreak
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day everyone, I thought people would get a kick outta' this one. R&R Rated T to be Safe.


**Hey Everyone! Welcome to another short story with Jill Valentine x Chris Redfield.**

**So Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Chris and Jill are owned by Capcom.**

**I kinda wrote this when I thought how ironic it would be if Jill Valentine was actually born on Valentine's day, and she is all depressed about it. Kinda funny. But again, I'm not the best writer and I think this was poorly written, so meh. I'll let you decide. So, Enjoy! Read & Review!**

Time: Before Resident Evil (July 1998) February 14th, 1998

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Valentine's Day<span>**

"Hey Jill?" Chris Redfield, a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes, asked.

"What?" Jill Valentine, a short, blue eyed, brown haired, tomboy practically gritted through her teeth. "I'm working." She began to pulverize her stacks of papers onto her desk as she went through them. She had been very angry today, Chris Redfield was probably the first to notice, he had known Jill for only a short while.

He had just joined the Raccoon City Police forces, S.T.A.R.S. It was alot more work than being any old cop, but it was nothing Chris could not handle. He noticed each an everyone of his Co-workers, he had grown to like them. Especially, Forest's and Chris' target sessions. But his partner, Jill Valentine, he had gotten know her well.

For example, Jill never got mad unless something truly bothered her or DEEPLY annoyed her. Like when, she fell asleep and decided to put sticky notes on her with little drawings of man organs on them. When she woke up, he was caught trying to put another note on her forehead. His balls paid that price.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked.

"No." She said, her word had the sound of a bomb going off, distinctly reminding Chris of Raccoon City for some reason. He pushed that thought aside for now.

"Wanna tell me what is bothering you?"

"MAYBE I JUST WANNA DO SOME PAPERWORK!" Jill spat and possibly almost damaged Chris' right ear.

He sank into his chair and leaned away from Jill. "Ok." He muttered.

Jill half-blinked at Chris, realizing what she had just done. She shook her head.

"M' Sorry Chris.." She said more to her paperwork rather than Chris' face. "It's just this-"

Rebecca Chambers could not have shown up at a terrible time. She did not realize Jill was talking and shouted walking up to them.

"Hey Chris! Hey Jill! I have Valentine's Day cards for you!" Rebecca shouted and handed them her yearly holiday cards.

Jill practically swiped the card from Rebecca and stomped out the room. Jill almost looked like an angry child denied having a toy, only on a grown woman with a gun was more frightening.

"Thanks." Chris said, taking the card from her. "What's with Jill?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I dunno. Jill usually never shows up on Valentine's Day, I'm surprised to see her here."

Chris only nodded and continued with more paperwork. After seeing how defensive Jill was, he did not wanna bother, but he could not help but wonder. It must have had something to do with Valentine's Day. Luckily, he had an idea to cheer Jill up.

And so, the day continued on Jill was still acting weird. Valentine's Day was ok, for the Alpha Team and Bravo Team. Everyone had balloons, cards, flowers, except Captain Wesker. The S.T.A.R.S. squad was about to get ready for target practice and Chris Redfield and Forest were more than excited to verse each other.

Suddenly, Jill's phone began to ring. She cursed to herself and turned away as everyone left the room, except Chris.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Oh, hey Dad."

"..."

"Dad I'm at work, you couldn't wait til' I got home?"

"..."

"Oh. I'm sorry I forgot how jail works. One phone call per day and stuff." Jill half-chuckled and turned around to reveal her bitting her lip nervously.

Chris stared at her and for a short moment she stared back. Then broke the short staring contest to look at her shoes.

"..."

"Yeah, dad. Look I gotta go now. I have work. Thanks though."

"..."

"Yes. I love you too. Behave yourself." She smiled and Chris smirked playfully.

"..."

"Bye." Jill said, hanging up her phone. She rolled her eyes as her face returned back to her pissy mood, like before.

"So will you tell me what is wrong, Jill?" Chris asked, folding his hands across his chest.

She stared for a short moment. "I'm fine." She looked away from Chris' gaze. She felt his eyes on him, she'd give anything to go home and lay down all day, only Captain Wesker refused to give her the day off.

"Jill.."

"Hmm..?"

"Is this about Valentine's Day?" Chris asked.

She shook her head.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Redfield, maybe I'm having a bad day. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Jill. I'm your partner."

She turned and walked over to the small supply case of weapons. She banged her head once against it.

Chris frowned, and pulled out his idea, from his desk drawer. Chris hid it behind him.

"Jill. Please stop hitting yourself against the supply cabinet and tell me why are you acting so strange today."

She stopped and turned frowning. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was crying.

"Today is my birthday. And it's Valentine's Day."

Chris stopped for moment, he did not wanna sound rude bu-"And you're crying over that?"

Jill's hand swiped Chris' face almost instantly, a slap to the face, a light tap from Jill, if even, it still hurt though.

"I'm sorry Jill, I didn't mean it like that it's just-"

"My birthday is on the worse day of the year. I'm always single on Valentine's Day and it's just... really ironic because my last name is Valentine."

"Well, of course it's ironic. But it's you're birthday then why not go out to party? Plus a beautiful young woman like you is bound to find a guy."

Jill shook her head and turned away from him. "Yeah, that's why I don't celebrate my birthday."

Chris saw now was a good time to give her his idea. He walked up to her turned her around and placed a giant card in her hands.

Jill rolled her eyes then proceeded to open the card. It was a giant card that said Happy Birthday and Valentine's Day. From, Chris Redfield. P.S. I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. Again, poorly written, I don't really like Valentine's Day, but it's cool I guess. Lol until next time! <strong>


End file.
